Roman du Fantômes
by FJ Ale-chan
Summary: En una tragedia, a Levi le fue arrebatado un brazo y con ello quedó una horrible vida. Sumido en el alcohol y sin su esposa. Una noche, un niño con dos muñecas se aparece ante él diciéndole unas palabras que le cambiarían el destino: "Roman peut-être trouvé ici?". Inspirado en las canciones "Miezaru Ude", "Hiiro no Fuusha" de REVO y "Sajin no kanata he" de Revo y Yuki Kajiura.
1. Miezaru Ude

Este pequeño Fic está inspirado en las canciones "Miezaru Ude" (el brazo invisible), "Hiiro no Fuusha" (el molino rojo) y "Sajin no kanata he" de REVO.

Yo a Revo lo conocí mucho antes de Shingeki, cuando hizo una colaboración con Yuki Kajiura para crear "Dream Port" donde compusieron "Sajin…" (Amé que Revo hiciera que Yuki Kajiura cantara, desde ahí se robó mi corazón). Revo en su proyecto "Sound Horizon" (mucho antes de Linked) hacía como obras de teatro musicales, muy hermosas. Entre ellas está "Roman", donde viene Miezaru y Hiiro.

Para que las/los "laurant" (así se hacen llamar los fans de Revo y que pueden llegar a ser una pesadilla) no empiecen con sus cosas: **repito que está inspirado. **No es exacto, no es plagio, no es copia ni nada de eso; es más, ni siquiera sigue al pie de la letra la lírica. Solo me inspiré y ya.

Los diálogos estarán en francés. Me disculpo de antemano por la gramática, sé francés básico e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por escribirlo bien. Y no pienso traducirlos porque le quitaría el encanto.

**Disclaimer: **Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 1. MIEZARU UDE.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah, este brazo invisible de un dolor que quema**

**Fantasma de dolor que solo con licor puede dormir…**

**.**

**.**

Se escuchó una voz cuando los estruendos de los cañones callaron:

-Suivez à Levi lieutenant!

Se libraba la primera Guerra Mundial. Y como todos los hombres que cumplían los requisitos para estar en el campo de batalla, se encontraba un hombre de baja estatura, tez blanca, cabello negro y semblante malhumorado, dirigiendo un grupo de soldados. Él luchaba por su patria: Francia.

La guerra nunca es como lo cuentan en las historias. En el campo de batalla no hay distinción entre hombres, mujeres, niños e indefensos sin arma. Solo importa la victoria y en segundo término la supervivencia. Y la batalla en donde se encontraba, la victoria era un honor que perseguía sin importar perder la vida. Prefería morir antes que ser vencido en batalla. Le prometió a su esposa llegaría con la victoria, no con la derrota. No permitiría fallarle a su mujer. Y tampoco se fallaría a sí mismo.

El teniente Levi se quedó hasta atrás vigilando que todos sus subordinados entraran al bosque para correr de manera más segura hacia la trinchera más cercana y desde ahí seguir con el combate. Cuando se cercioró de esto, él también corrió al bosque para cubrirse en una madriguera natural y recargar su arma; tenía que protegerse en el trayecto. Pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo. La bala de un cañón cayó cercana al lugar donde se encontraba, haciendo que por el fuerte estruendo y el polvo que salió disparado hacia él, soltara el arma de fuego y ésta saliera disparada por los aires.

Inmediatamente se puso en pie. Tendría que correr sin arma de fuego hasta la trinchera con sus subordinados para reorganizar la formación de batalla. El que esa bala de cañón llegara a ese lugar indicaba que estaban perdiendo terreno. Y eso significaba una derrota que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Comenzó a correr con los sentidos ensordecidos por el estruendo. Y en medio del bosque crepuscular, sus pasos se toparon de frente con un hombre alto, rubio, ojos de color azul y ceja prominente. Tenía el rostro igual que él, impregnado de suciedad, sangre, sudor y pólvora. Eran iguales, dos hombres que luchaban por la victoria y supervivencia. Pero no estaban en el mismo bando que anhelaba los más altos laureles. Y su uniforme lo delataba. Era un alemán; era el enemigo.

Aunque ambos estaban en la misma situación, sin armas de fuego, no por ello significaba una tregua. Eran enemigos. Ambos eran cabezas de ejércitos totalmente opuestos. Y ambos lucharían por lo suyo. Ambos sacaron una daga que escondían en sus fundas pendientes en el cinto de su pantalón. No cederían el paso a su contrincante.

Y fue así como en el bosque crepuscular de las bestias antiguas dos hombres estaban reunidos en el campo de batalla:

El guerrero dorado.

El guerrero oscuro.

¿Quién es el agresor? ¿Quién es la víctima? Eso se decidiría en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, midiendo sus habilidades. Una larga batalla teniendo como fondo cuerpos apilados. El cansancio era algo que pasaba en segundo término, al calor de la lucha que estaban librando. Era todo o nada. Era la vida o la muerte. Y ninguno de los dos aceptaría la segunda opción. En un movimiento rápido, una hoja filosa brilló de un hermoso color rojo en los últimos destellos del sol.

La daga se clavó por en el antebrazo por encima del codo y arrastró el filo hasta volverlo a sacar.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! –El guerrero oscuro gritó.

Levi gritó de dolor: le habían desgarrado por completo la conexión que tenía el músculo del antebrazo con el codo. Al saberse victorioso, el guerrero dorado se alejó del sitio. Ambos estaban solos y en la condición en que había dejado a su contrincante no le permitiría sobrevivir en medio del bosque, sin atención.

Moblit, uno de los subordinados del francés llegó a su rescate. En medio de su dolor y semiinconsciencia, recordó la primera vez que hizo el amor con su esposa.

**.**

**.**

Despertó asaltado por la pesadilla de sus recuerdos. Para él, había sido un golpe bajo a su hombría el haber sido herido en medio del campo de batalla. El sol le caló la vista. Cerró los ojos, recordando las palabras que le dieron antes de ser enviado de regreso a casa:

"-Tu n'est pas necesaire. Tu est un nuisance. Retour où votre femme."

Fue la sentencia que escuchó Levi por parte del Comandante Carlo Pikel. Levi deseaba regresar a su casa con orgullo de victoria y no de la manera deplorable en la que llegó: sin un brazo. Por el sangrado imparable y las profundas heridas tuvieron que amputárselo.

La muerte hubiese mucho más noble y honrosa que la situación en la que se encontraba. Enfureció en demasía. Se entregó al vicio del alcohol al sentirse un inútil. Todos los días llegaba sin dinero porque el poco que conseguía lo gastaba tratando de enmendar el dolor de saber que una daga le arrebató la gloria de la batalla.

Su esposa, una mujer alta, cabello castaño y grande sonrisa trataba de comprenderlo. Intentaba día tras día hacerle ver que estaba vivo y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Intentaba decirle que ella hacía el esfuerzo de comprender su dolor. Pero ella siempre recibía rechazo y reproches de su marido.

-Merde! Tais-toi! Tu est une douleur dans le cul!

Aun así, ella no dejaba que eso le afectara. Trataba de reanimarlo con seducciones. Levi se sentía patético como esposo. En la cama, sentía que ya no satisfacía bien a su mujer. Ya no podía estar sobre ella, ahora solo estaba abajo.

Y así pasó un tiempo. Levi viviendo entre pesadillas, gastando el dinero en alcohol y solo llegar a casa lloriquear por la pérdida de su brazo, soltando blasfemias y deseos de venganza contra su agresor. Pateaba con fuerza y agresividad todo lo que encontraba a su paso hasta llegar a la mesa donde seguía bebiendo. O en su defecto, a la cama donde se tiraba a dormir. En algunas ocasiones, Hanji tenía que cargarlo porque se quedaba tirado en el piso. Hasta que un día su desgraciada vida se hizo más desgraciada.

Hanji ya no podía soportarlo. Lo amaba y podía soportar todas sus borracheras pero… Ya no podía seguir en la misma situación. Tomó su decisión. La guerra tenía poco de haber terminado, así que habría más oportunidades de encontrar trabajo y apoyo en medio de la reconstrucción de la ciudad más cercana y grande. Hizo su maleta y espero a que llegara su esposo de donde fuera estuviera.

Levi llegó a casa bebiendo los últimos mililitros de contenido de una botella de alcohol. Abrió la puerta y avanzó directo hasta sentarse en un sillón desgastado. Fue entonces cuando Hanji, bajó la maleta al suelo se posicionó frente a él. Quería decirle algunas cosas antes de partir.

-Où démons que tu vas, puante?

Dijo Levi con bastante molestia y lentamente, con la lengua dormida. Aventó la botella vacía, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared.

El olor a alcohol le llegó profundamente a sus pulmones. Hanji le miró con mucha compasión y tristeza, eso molestó a Levi. Si apenas se iba a poner en pie para detener esa mirada, sus piernas ya estaban afectadas por el alcohol y cayó como muñeco de trapo en el suelo. Hanji se agachó para mirarlo de frente, con ojos compasivos.

-Le plus souvent tu est tres agressif et j'ai peur que un jour tu me tues… ça c'est porquoi… Au revoir; non… Adieu, je vous aime pour l'eternité…

Le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Para Levi era totalmente irreal lo que vivía. Hanji tomó la maleta y dio tres pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar a un costado de la puerta; entonces pronunció algo antes de darle la espalda:

-Levi, Je t'aime mais… Tu ne seras pas un bon père pour l'enfant dans mon ventre.

A esas palabras, Levi se sorprendió. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas decirle a su cuerpo que reaccionara, se pusiera en pie y evitara que diera un paso más hacia afuera. Pero estaba demasiado borracho. El alcohol le traicionó los sentidos y solo alcanzó a ver con sus ojos borrosos y cerrados la figura de Hanji partiendo de su vida.

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado tres años desde que aquella daga le quitó su brazo y con ello se había llevado sus ganas de vivir. Arrastrado por su oscuridad, ahora estaba sin trabajo y sin su amante. Las pesadillas seguían asaltándolo por las noches. Antes solo era la recreación del olor cuando aquel filo se tiñó de rojo con su sangre, llevándose su orgullo de soldado. Cuando su esposa lo dejó, se añadieron las pesadillas del dolor de haber perdido a su amor. Hasta el gato lo había abandonado. Se fue intoxicando día a día de una amargura que circulaba por sus venas.

No tenía el valor de confrontar a sus demonios. Por eso bebía, tratando a través del alcohol drogar sus sentidos y espantar sus fantasmas. Él mismo se había encerrado en un abismo de oscuridad.

Estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la taberna, oculto hasta el fondo embriagando sus dolores. Cuando una figura entra directo a la barra y le es servida su bebida.

-Bienvenue Erwin –lo saludó el cantinero al darle su dosis alcohólica.

Ese hombre estaba de espaldas pero era totalmente reconocible que se trataba de aquel que le arrebató su brazo y con ello perdió el amor de su esposa y a su hijo.

"Tuez-le!". Le gritaban sus demonios internos. Con su brazo entero, sacó la daga que siempre cargaba en la mínima esperanza de encontrar a su agresor y hundirla en su carne para arrebatarle la vida.

En silencio se acercó a esa espalda y subió su mano para tomar vuelo, para de esa manera lograr su objetivo. Pero falló. Su movimiento fue bloqueado de un solo golpe. La embriaguez continua le había hecho débil y torpe.

Cuando aquel guerrero dorado se puso en pie, Levi se quedó mudo por la fuerte impresión que se llevó. Después de tanto tiempo deseando una venganza con sus propias manos, se percató que el destino ya lo había hecho por él. El alemán, que ahora sabía de nombre Erwin, había perdido también su brazo derecho y algo más: un ojo. Su cara estaba llena de cicatrices, dolor y tristeza. Ese hombre, de frente mostraba notoriamente que él también tenía una vida desgraciada al igual que él.

Al igual que aquella vez que se vieron en el campo de batalla, ambos se contemplaron. Pero ahora ya no eran enemigos, sino hombres tratando de sobrevivir a sus desgracias. Ambos eran iguales, eran unos infelices.

Levi comprendió que él mismo había sido el segador de su propia muerte en vida. Una vida que al igual que el espacio de su brazo invisible, se había quedado vacía.

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en cierto centro nocturno de París, una mujer con su voz de soprano iniciaba su performance, el momento más aclamado de la noche.

Cantaba unas líneas mientras su vestido rojo, al igual que su cabello café atado en una alta coleta estilizada en rizos y adornada con flores rojas, se movía con gracia al avanzar desde el telón hasta el punto central del escenario, para quedar frente al público:

_Gira, gira sin detenerte Moulin Rouge… Que haces crecer a las hermosas flores…_

_Danza, danza sin detenerte Moulin Rouge… Que dispersas a las hermosas flores…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Merci beaucoup!**


	2. Roman

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2. ROMAN.**

Después de la impresión que se llevó al ver a ese hombre en una situación igual o más lamentable que la de él, puesto que le faltaba un ojo y su rostro estaba completamente cicatrizado, salió de la taberna. Durante la cabalgata que hizo hasta su hogar, los fantasmas que quería ahuyentar con el alcohol se arremolinaron en su pecho.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, pero le pareció que estaba en otro lugar. Después de ese encuentro con el guerrero dorado, ver como él también estaba muerto en vida le hizo sentir una profunda pena.

Tomó una botella con algunas gotas de alcohol en el fondo en sus manos y recordó el momento en que se quedó solo. Al igual que en aquella ocasión, volvió a estrellar ese vidrio contra la pared. Y comenzó a llorar de tristeza, coraje y odio contra sí mismo. Con el único brazo entero que le quedaba, se abrazó a sí mismo y se tiró contra la pared.

Un dolor punzante en su pecho y cabeza le martillaban todo por dentro. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. No podía soportarlo más; ver a su agresor así fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Fue cuando tocó la mayor de todas las profundidades.

**.**

**.**

Mientras Levi lloraba, Hanji había terminado su presentación de la noche. Y al igual que siempre, se retiró del escenario entre aplausos y ovaciones. Entró a su camerino privado. Se sentó frente al peinador y se contempló en el espejo, donde veía que su cuarto estaba repleto de rosas y demás cortejos de hombres que la pretendían.

Pero a ella nada le importaba todo eso. Después de tanto tiempo lidiando con el dolor, por fin había encontrado algo de paz. Cuando llegó a pedir trabajo en ese centro nocturno, fue contratada inmediatamente como mesera, puesto que era alta, de facciones bonitas y cuerpo bien proporcionado. Desde la primera noche usaba una rosa roja para adornar su cabello y eso le valió el apodo de "Scarlet Rose".

Ni siquiera por estar embarazada los hombres dejaban de pretenderla y una noche la descubrieron cantando con un bonito soprano. Así que el dueño del centro nocturno la convirtió en una vedette. De día era madre de un hermoso niño; de noche era la estrella principal del Moulin Rogue.

Hasta que una noche de luna llena la fatalidad nuevamente llegó a su vida, convirtiéndose en tiempo completo en una vedette del Molino Rojo.

**.**

**.**

Levi seguía confrontando a sus demonios. Estaba en el fondo del abismo. El tiempo solo lo hacía más miserable y solitario. Una noche de luna llena, mientras estaba tirado en el suelo como si fuera un gusano, totalmente borracho, recargó su cabeza en el catre. Le causó asco el que las sábanas estuvieran sucias; en otro tiempo, antes de la guerra, jamás lo hubiera permitido. Ahora, ni siquiera eso le importaba.

Mientras se reprochaba, la luz de la vela comenzó a hacerse débil. Con un pequeño vaso de vidrio en sus manos, escuchó una voz infantil que comenzó a tararear una palabra: "roman". Frente a él apareció el fantasma de un niño vestido con su trajecito negro, con dos grandes niñas rubias, como si fueran muñecas. A su costado derecho de vestido violeta, la de su costado izquierdo de vestido verde. Sobre sus manos sostenía una joya roja.

Levi quedó impresionado por esa visión, la cual creyó producto de su imaginación; soltó el vaso de vidrio, el cual se impactó contra el piso sin estrellarse. Talló sus ojos, pero eso le hizo ver con mayor claridad a ese niño; el cuerpo se le paralizó. El fantasma avanzó hasta dejarle la gema escarlata frente a él. Después dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tomó cortésmente las manos de sus muñecas y viéndolo con seriedad, desapareció.

Pero en Levi, su cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar; se quedó mirando a la gema roja. Vio que la joya tenía bastantes cuarteaduras, como si fueran cicatrices. Entonces una voz de niño pequeño le dijo:

"-Roman peut-être trouvé ici?"

Al igual que esa voz, la joya desapareció. Y para hacer más escalofriante esa visión, la luz de las velas se extinguió dejándolo en una profunda oscuridad. La respiración comenzó a hacerse agitada ante el temor de saber que tuvo un encuentro sobrenatural.

Se tranquilizó lentamente al percatarse que no era miedo lo que le transmitía ese niño. Comenzó a analizar sus sentidos, cayendo en la cuenta que ese niño le había transmitido un sentimiento de paz y calidez.

Y ahí, en medio de la oscuridad comenzó a preguntarse muchas cosas: ¿En dónde estaría Hanji? ¿El amor de su vida era feliz? Recordó sus últimas palabras, que no sería un buen padre para su hijo. ¿Qué tipo de cicatrices habrá dejado en su hijo? Aquel niño que creció lejos de él.

Día tras día, recordaba ese suceso. Suspiraba profundamente, como quien cae en la cuenta que no se puede hacer nada contra el destino. Siguió suspirando pero ahora sabiendo que estaba en una situación de debilidad, como un juguete maltratado por el destino.

Y eventualmente, comenzó a desear tener "poder". Pero ¿Qué tipo de poder? ¿Poder para qué? ¿Un místico poder para protegerse a sí mismo? O… ¿El poder para usarlo como una espada lo suficientemente fuerte para romper el escudo de sí mismo?...

Se impresionó de saber que había confrontado sus temores y pesadillas. La visión y las palabras de ese niño le habían sanado las heridas del alma. Ese niño le mostró que ya estaba en el fondo y que el único lugar al que ahora podía avanzar era hacia arriba.

Lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño profundo, quitando la suciedad ya impregnada a su piel. Después, puso orden en su casa. Estando más reestablecido, encontró un trabajo donde podía hacerlo bien con solo un brazo. El alcohol no podía dejarlo, pero de poco a poco comenzó a bajar la dosis, hasta llegar a ser un vago recuerdo aquellos días donde llegaba cayéndose de borracho.

Todas las noches le suplicaba a la luna que volviera ese niño. Pero no lo hacía. Solo recreaba en su mente una y otra vez sus palabras: "Roman peut-être trouvé ici?"...

No estaba seguro de qué le estaba sucediendo, pero él había escuchado la armonía de los lamentos a la luna y había probado el sabor de cadáveres quemados en el aire; y no era nada de eso lo que le aquejaba. No estaba seguro quien le había asaltado en sus pensamientos esa noche, pero una sola cosa le quedaba claro: que sería peligroso seguir ahí. Peligroso para él, al estar en soledad y en la casa donde permanentemente le recordaba todo lo que por débil, perdió.

"Roman peut-être trouvé ici?"... Volvió a escuchar esa voz. Y como un destello desconocido, comprendió lo que le quería decir. "Roman" significaba una historia, que en su mayoría era de amor. Entonces su mente le hizo cambiar la palabra en esa frase, pronunciándola en voz alta:

-Amour peut-être trouvé ici?

Sonrió de lado. Primero fueron algo débiles, después fueron haciéndose más pronunciadas sus risas ahogadas. Lo que ese niño le estaba diciendo era que recuperara el amor de su vida. Esa noche volvió a soñarlo. Ahora él estaba parado en un suelo blanco como si fuera arena con el mar de fondo, de pie y tomando la mano de sus muñecas, como si fuera el caballero de ellas.

A los siguientes despertares fue convenciéndose cada vez más que debía luchar por lo suyo. Vendió todo cuanto pudo. Ese sueño le dio la certeza de lo que haría: recuperar al amor de su vida. Conocía a su mujer para saber a donde había ido a probar suerte. En su condición el camino sería largo y lento. Pero no le importaba. Durante el trayecto recordó la despedida que su mujer le dio antes de partir al campo de batalla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Merci beaucoup!**


	3. Moulin Rouge

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 3. MOULIN ROUGE.**

En el centro nocturno de París, con letras de colores y un molino danzante como adorno, ese cabaret daba la bienvenida a los hombres y mujeres que se veían atraídos a gastar su dinero a cambio de diversió las mesas estaban llenas.

Él se rehusó a tener una dama de compañía; ya había comprado el derecho de pasar al camerino privado de la flor más hermosa del molino rojo: Scarlet Rose. Su corazón temblaba al saber que la vería. Lo sabía, porque ella era la estrella de la noche que era anunciada en grandes carteles por toda la ciudad, su rostro estaba en cada esquina, así que no fue difícil encontrarla.

Se encontraba tomando una copa de brandy. Vestía de traje elegante, ya que así lo requería la entrada a ese célebre cabaret, de ese místico establecimiento. Después de varios actos de vedettes que trataban de ganarse el corazón del público, el momento esperado de la noche llegó.

-La promesse d'une soirée inoubliable! Scarlet rose! Applaudissez! S'il vous plaît!

Las luces menguaron su intensidad y Levi sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento. Se escuchó como unos pequeños retumbes indicaban que la melodía empezaría. Entonces, iluminándose en color blanco tenue mientras las cortinas eran corridas hacia los costados, una mujer apareció en medio del escenario. Tenía su mirada melancólica y su voz soprano también mostraba esa melancolía que expresaban las primeras dos líneas de su presentación.

_Dansez dansez moulin rouge... qui fait les belles fleurs croître..._

_Dansez dansez moulin rouge... qui progage les belles fleurs..._

El sonido del violín junto con otros instrumentos continuó su participación. La mujer caminó hasta el centro del escenario, en hermosos pasos con tacones rojos, vestido escarlata ondeante y su cabello recogido en una alta coleta lacia, con listones negros y rojos que pendían en cascada sobre su hombro derecho.

Ella era la rosa escarlata del Moulin Rogue. Ella era Hanji.

Su único puño temblaba de rabia al verla bailar provocativamente por todo el escenario. De ver como otros hombres aclamaban su belleza. La furia dormida empezó a despertar. Ardía en deseos de ponerse en pie y alejarla de todas esas miradas lascivas que le daban los caballeros. De sacarla a cualquier costa de ahí y tenerla solo para él. Pero permanecería en silencio. No tenía un brazo y eso complicaría el efectuar sus deseos. Sonrió para sus adentros. Dejaría que todos esos cerdos disfrutaran de verla a lo lejos. Él tenía algo mejor que hacer. Se permitió disfrutar de la belleza física y vocal de quien por las leyes eclesiásticas, era su mujer.

Hanji había ido a buscar una mejor suerte de vida en el centro de Francia: París. Y por azares del destino quedó enrolada en ese ambiente. Primero como mesera, después como una vedette aclamada. Guardaba en su corazón el dolor de haberse quedado sin los dos hombres que amaba: el primero era un muerto en vida y el segundo su cuerpecito estaba muerto, pero su presencia seguía ahí.

Levi bebía lentamente su copa. Y antes que terminara el número, una de las vedettes le dijo que la acompañase para hacer efectivo su pago de una visita privada en el camerino de la artista. Durante el trayecto le advirtió que solo podía tener una plática rápida y solo eso. Cualquier intento de abuso hacia la rosa escarlata lo iba a pagar caro.

Levi entró al camerino que estaba repleto de flores y cortejos. Su puño tembló de rabia aún más. Se quedó de espaldas a la puerta. En cualquier momento entraría quien más deseaba abrazar. Husmeó en el peinador que estaba repleto de artículos de belleza. Detrás de un jarrón con varias rosas, como si quisiera esconder un tesoro a la vista de todos, encontró un marco con una fotografía. Se llevó tremenda impresión cuando su vista se topó con la imagen algo borrosa en blanco y negro de un niño sentado en una silla con dos muñecas a sus costados. El alma se le fue del cuerpo y regresó en un instante con la idea que ese niño que se parecía a aquel que se apareció unos meses atrás, fuera su hijo. Sorprendido por esa idea, volvió a colocar la fotografía en donde estaba; pero su mente seguía perdida en el espacio.

En el pasillo había un guardaespaldas al costado de la puerta de su camerino. Hanji terminaba de abrocharse su bata de seda.

-Hanji, vous avez une visite spéciale. Il s'appelle Rivaille.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Y abrió la puerta, hablando con bastante alegría. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que bajando del escenario, alguien quisiera conocerla personalmente.

-Monseuir Rivaille, bonsoir.

-Mon nom est Levi, pas Rivaille. Hanji.

Levi al escuchar la voz de Hanji reaccionó y se dio la media vuelta. Y la sonrisa del rostro de Hanji desapareció. Y sin saber bien el porqué, ambos contuvieron la respiración y su cuerpo sostenido en dos piernas, temblaba sobre el suelo. Fueron segundos de silencio, pero parecía que habían entrado en un bosque y sus pensamientos ocultos surcaban la oscuridad.

Estremeciéndose por completo ante una desesperación que brotaba a mares, se abrazaron con fuerza. Y sin saber bien el porqué, los dos se aferraban a sus cuerpos tan fuerte, que parecía se iban a quedar sin aliento. Pero los recuerdos, tal cual codicia que corretea a sus deudores hasta ver cubierto el polvo deudor, los hicieron separarse.

-Qu'est que tu veux?

Hanji habló con entereza y bastante dureza. Había flaqueado al calor de la emoción de ver a Levi con vida, repuesto y vestido elegantemente. Sus ojos y sus adentros no dejaban de admirarlo, pero su mente y corazón le recordaron todo lo malo que le había hecho pasar. Levi por su parte, estaba estremecido por ese abrazo. Pero tenía algo que preguntar antes que cualquier otra cosa.

-Et… Notre enfant?

-Notre enfant? Mon enfant!

-Comment il s'appelle?

-Il s'est appelé Laurencin.

-S'est appelé?

-Oui… Il… Il est mort.

-Ça fait combien de temps?

-Quelques mois.

-Six mois?

-Comme tu le…?!

-Il m'a visité il ya quelque temps... Six mois. Et il a eu deux poupées, une violette et l'otre verte...

-Tais-toi!

Hanji palideció. No había manera que Levi supiera eso. Cuando llegó embarazada al Moulin Rouge, las chicas le regalaron dos marionetas. Cuando nació Laurencin, jugaba mucho con ellas. Pero él enfermó, murió y lo enterró con ellas, para que no estuviera solo.

-Levi arrêté-toi! Pas jouer avec moi!

-C'est pas un jeu...

Se hizo un poco de silencio. En ambos había demasiadas emociones. Pero la voz del guardaespaldas interrumpiría el momento.

-Allez Hanji! Á scène!

-Oui!

Era el momento del segundo número, el público no dejaba de aclamarla, pidiéndole más de su talento y belleza en el escenario. Se quitó la bata y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Qu'est que tu veux de moi?

-Je veux que tu reviens avec moi.

-Levi, pardon mais… Je ne vais pas revenir avec vous. Jamais. Oublie-moi, je suis seulement un momento fantasmagorique.

La puerta se cerró.

**.**

**.**

Esa noche, Hanji danzaba más provocativa que nunca, al saber que entre el público se encontraba aquel que un día le prometió una vida tranquila, más allá del puerto de los sueños.

Levi volvió a sentarse en su mesa. La letra de la canción que interpretaba Hanji fácilmente podría describir lo que él sentía sobre sí mismo. Sobre lo que anhelaba. Levi se había convertido en un hombre que ya había superado ese oscuro período de rabia y que ahora se movía a una siguiente vida. Una siguiente vida en la que estaría al lado de su amada hasta que sus vidas perezcan.

_J'essayerai de fuir avec mon plus précieux trésor et je prendrai votre main!_

Levi sorbió las últimas gotas de brandy de su copa. Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro; Hanji misma le había dado con su cantar, una idea que ejecutaría costara lo que le costara.

_Dansez dansez moulin rouge... qui vois le finale d'une époque brûlante…_

_Dansez dansez moulin rouge...qui donne le bienvenue á un momento effrayant…_

**.**

**.**

La hermosa luna descansó y volvió a aparecer en el cielo oscuro varias veces iluminando el espectáculo de la rosa escarlata, hasta que una noche ese ciclo se vería interrumpido. Las flores del Moulin Rouge buscaban entre el público al misterioso hombre del brazo invisible, en la esperanza que él cediera a sus coqueterías, pero no le encontraban. Como todas las noches, los espectadores ansiaban ver a la rosa escarlata del Moulin Rouge. Pero sus aplausos nunca fueron atendidos. La rosa escarlata nunca apareció.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Merci beaucoup!**


	4. Dream Port

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 4. DREAM PORT.**

-Laissez-moi! Levi arrêté-toi!

-Merde! Tais-toi!

-Tu es fou! Laissez-moi!

-Tais-toi!

Hanji forcejeaba con Levi en su cuarto privado de baño. Era un misterio el saber cómo Levi había logrado burlar la seguridad del cabaret y llegar hasta ella, pero tampoco quería saberlo. La había tomado en una posición desprevenida mientras se duchaba, así que tuvo fácil de atarle las manos y las piernas aun con una sola mano. Hanji trataba de liberarse pero no le era posible, los amarres estaban bien hechos. Ahora, solo podía revolcarse como un bulto en el piso gritando, pero sabía que nadie la escucharía ya que el ajetreo de los ensayos de las otras chicas ofuscaban cualquier otro sonido.

Fastidiado de sus gritos, le puso una mordaza y le desmayó con un golpe en la nuca, lo había aprendido en sus días de soldado de guerra. Con bastante esfuerzo logró colocarle un vestido blanco ligero que vio entre sus prendas. La tapó con una sábana, dando la impresión que solo llevaba un muñeco de trapo. Le cargó sobre sus hombros, así nadie sospecharía que en lugar de llevar un maniquí, secuestraba a la rosa escarlata.

**.**

**.**

Levi sintió que algo no andaba bien; Hanji estaba completamente en silencio y sin atacar a como pudiera la parte trasera de la carreta donde estaba sentada, ya sin la sábana que la ocultaba. El camino aparentemente estaba desierto de población pero aún no estaba totalmente a las afueras de la ciudad.

Detuvo el andar de la carreta.

El silencio de Hanji le helaba el alma más que otra cosa. Cuando ella permanecía en silencio, era porque realmente estaba herida. Deseaba tanto que le gritara, que luchara por liberarse. Pero no era así. Esa era la manera en que Hanji le estaba diciendo con toda seriedad y sinceridad que no quería estar con él.

Sintió que el estómago se le revolvió más cuando al desatarle los nudos, ella seguía en su seriedad. La bajó de la carreta y al ponerla de pie, se miraron en silencio. Hasta que la castaña alzó la voz, en una tonalidad totalmente fría.

-Qu'est que tu veux de moi?

-Je veux que tu reviens avec moi.

-JAMAIS!

En el corazón de Levi, añoraba esos tiempos de armonía. Su corazón era un ser errante en el mar de arena y estaba anhelando el agua que Hanji emanaba. Pero la frialdad de Hanji eran como cuchillas que le lastimaban al grado de hacer que sus uñas sangraban intentando buscar su agua. Y la mirada castaña solo era un "adiós". El nombre de "Hanji" era ya un sueño, una fugaz melodía desvaneciéndose desde hace mucho.

El ritmo de su corazón le decía que, solo quedaba una duna más por cruzar. Muy dentro de él, enterró en el campo de arena de su alma, aquellas oraciones donde suplicaba volverse a encontrar con ella y si su llanto silencioso llegaba hasta la luna le entregaría su cuerpo para sentir tan solo una vez más que le hacía volar, llamándole por su nombre y encendiendo en sus labios una canción de amor. Pero ya era demasiado tarde; el crepúsculo de su amor ya había llegado y ahora solo le restaban las últimas lágrimas que caerían y limpiaría con la palma de sus manos.

-Je veux ton… -desvió la mirada; esas palabras le eran muy difíciles de pronunciar.

Hanji le miró compasiva. Sabía el trasfondo de su mirada.

-Levi je… Je te pardonne les douleurs, les blessures et la tristesse que tu m'avais fait mais… Je ne vais pas revenir avec vous. Jamais.

Esas palabras fueron el dolor más grande que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera cuando le arrancaron su brazo sintió tal dolor. Comprendió que debía respetar la decisión de Hanji. Ahora solo le quedaba una sola cosa por hacer que era en realidad la más importante de todas. Porque ya le había hecho suficiente daño.

-J'ai pris ton plus précieux trésor.

-¿Eh?

Le dio un beso en la frente y citó la única frase que se sabía en otro idioma.

-Fly me and take me to the forgotten realm, take me there, fly me…

Le tendió un objeto. Con manos temblorosas, Hanji lo recibió. Levi volvió a su carretera y dándole una sonrisa de lado, montó su caballo. La vista de Hanji bajó un poco para apreciar ese objeto. Se sintió una tonta al creerle que se le había aparecido el fantasma de su hijo; ya había visto la fotografía. Pero era una fotografía en blanco y negro así que… ¿Cómo pudo haber sabido el color de los vestidos y el cabello de las marionetas?...

Hanji sentía como si en ese momento, el viaje de su vida se estuviera desconectando del presente. Ahora solo escuchaba los cantos de aquellos preciados días; inclusive podía su eco. Se quedó en pie viendo la carreta partir a su destino. Y recordó tantas cosas; aquella promesa escondida tras esas palabras:

-Le port du rêves...

Levi continuó su camino hasta el lugar donde sabía iba a encontrar su paz. Era demasiado evidente que Hanji no iba a regresar con él, solo quería su perdón. Y como ya lo tenía, ahora podía morir tranquilo. Ahora solo quería eso: tranquilidad.

Como si fuera algo invisible que la empujaba, la rosa escarlata dio tres pasos hacia adelante. Su boca iba a abrirse para gritarle a ese hombre que no la dejara sola otra vez. Pero sabía que era diferente, ahora quien le daba la espalda era él a ella. Iba a gritarle pero, el recuerdo de aquellas heridas que aun no habían sanado le hizo preguntarse ¿Qué es lo que esperaba de él?

En su corazón quería creer que regresaría a aquellos días, a aquellos tiempos de armonía. Su mente contrariaba; que eso jamás regresaría.

**.**

**.**

Se hicieron algunas noches. Nuevamente estaba en el Moulin Rouge. Sentada frente al espejo, retocándose el rostro con maquillaje cargado para que hasta el espectador más lejano pudiera apreciarla, se sentía diferente. Se sentía vacía.

Quedó completamente en tinieblas. Ahogó un grito; tal vez fuera una falla temporal en la electricidad, pero la piel se le erizó al ver por la rejilla de la puerta que en el pasillo si había luz. Su cuerpo entumeció y frente a ella apareció un niño en trajecito con dos niñas rubias a su costado; los tres pequeños seres brillaban como luciérnagas en la oscuridad. El llanto comenzó a caer sobre sus mejillas. Era su hijo.

El fantasma de Laurencin movió sus labios pronunciando algo en silencio y al terminar, desapareció. La luz hizo acto de presencia en forma abrupta, que caló la vista de Hanji y tuvo que cerrar los ojos hasta sentir que podía abrirlos. Sabía lo que su hijo le había dicho. Y continuó arreglándose, aun sintiendo que no podía contener sus lágrimas. El alma de su pequeño aun continuaba vagando por la tierra. Aun no podía descansar en paz pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que le aquejaba a aquella inocente creatura para que sus asuntos en la tierra aun no terminaran? ¿Qué era aquello que aun no le dejaba disfrutar de las mieles celestiales?

Los días continuaron. Hasta que una noche al terminar de arreglarse tomó la fotografía en sus manos. Recreó una y otra vez esas palabras hasta comprender lo que su hijo le gritaba. Comenzó una débil risa, que fue haciéndose más fuerte hasta estallar en carcajadas; no lo creía posible.

El guardaespaldas gritó: -Allez Hanji! Á scène!

Nadie más que ella, sabía que esa sería la última noche que el Moulin Rouge disfrutaría de la belleza de Scarlet Rose.

**.**

**.**

Al amanecer tomó sus cosas más preciadas y aprovechando la coartada que era su día libre y quería pasarlo en un centro de descanso a las afueras de la urbe, la rosa escarlata abandonó su vida en el espectáculo. Tomó una carreta que la llevaría al lugar donde sabía que estaría Levi esperando por ella. Sabía cuales habían sido las palabras del fantasma de su hijo, porque siempre las decía cuando terminaba de jugar con sus marionetas, después de invitar historias de caballeros enamorados. Abrazó contra su pecho la fotografía que guardaba como su tesoro más preciado y tarareó aquellas palabras que Levi le dijo como despedida cuando se fue a la guerra y hacía un tiempo atrás.

-Fly me and take me to the forgotten realm, take me there, fly me…

**.**

**.**

Lo encontró tal y como lo imaginaba: recostado en una hamaca que se mecía suavemente, mientras disfrutaba del sublime paisaje que hacían las olas al elevarse del mar y se arrastraban hacia la arena. El pelinegro sintió una presencia a su costado, lo que le hizo ponerse en pie. Se sorprendió de ver a su mujer con el cabello almendrado ondeante por la cálida brisa marina.

Los dos estaban parados frente a frente, sin bajar la mirada porque eran precisamente sus pupilas lo que hablaba por ellos. Una débil sonrisa pero sincera se fue dibujando en sus rostros.

Porque sabían que con el tiempo cada sonido se desvanece en la soledad. Ambos estaban temerosos del destino pero aun así, sus corazones se aferraban a llegar a esa lejana playa de los sueños, aun batiendo los fuertes vientos.

Ambos podían escuchar una melodía eterna en sus corazones conectados, cuyo eco distante siempre los estuvo llamando.

**.**

**.**

El tiempo transcurrió en el puerto de los sueños. Ahora tenían la bendición de gemelas, a las que llamaron como aquellas marionetas con las que jugaba Laurencin: Violette y Hortense.

Tenían una vida tranquila, con carencias pero feliz. Una tarde, algo misterioso ocurriría. Las dos niñas jugaron un buen rato a ser cantantes, dando un pequeño concierto a sus padres. Para cerrar el acto, estaban paradas en la orilla de la albufera, estando un poco de distancia. Sus padres vieron con sorpresa cuando ambas alzaron la mano a un costado, como si hubiera alguien en medio de ellas que las estaba tomando como si fuera un caballero.

Los corazones de Levi y Hanji se congelaron cuando escucharon las palabras que dijeron sus gemelas:

-Roman est trouvé ici…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

**Si llegaste a este punto, muchas gracias. Con amor, FJ Ale-chan.**


End file.
